Brennan's Dependence
by BBChrissy24
Summary: One Shots/Stories from important events missing from the show throughout Brennan's pregnancy. Mind the M rating. Some smut & fluff but not too bad. This will hopefully become a multi-chapter story. It is my first fanfic so reveiws are appreciated and don't be afraid to be brutally honest. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first fanfic and will hopefully become multiple chapters. Set post season 6 when Brennan begins to realize her baby bump. Mind the M rating and don't read if you don't like smut. Enjoy!_**

Looking at her silhouette in the mirror, she saw who she was becoming… but how? She was strong and independent; maybe only impervious, but certainly capable of individuality. Temperance Brennan was far too rational to risk her metaphorical heart just to be with someone. But he had changed everything. Seeley Booth had convinced her that love is worth the risk and that he loved her more than she knew. She was never ready to accept his theory until the night that changed everything.

Learning once again that life is unpredictable, she was scared and went to him. He was there for her; holding her and talking to her, silently convincing her of his theory. She felt ready, or just too scared of losing him; and let him in. That night, he showed her what love was; that there was more to making love than sexual intercourse. Everything was just as he had promised, but neither of them could foresee love's beautiful consequence. That night was the only time she had ever forgotten protection. Conceiving a child after only one night was highly improbable. He called that fate and she could hardly argue.

Now, standing in his apartment, she notices the slight swell of her expanding abdomen. Growing inside is evidence of her extinct independence. She would never be alone, ever again. She was sharing her life with him, together raising their child. She would always be vulnerable to his ever-changing emotion. That idea that once haunted her, now barely matters. Temperance Brennan is strong enough to risk her metaphorical heart, because what she has now is worth it.

He notices her by the mirror, trying to accept her new life with him. He had always been ready to go further with her, but had never expected this. The Bones he used to know wouldn't have been able to accept change like this so suddenly, but here she was trying. He knew she loved him, but wasn't sure she knew. As he stood there, watching the mother of his unborn child hold her belly, his heart filled with love.

She didn't notice him approaching until his arms encircled her waist and he began to rub her belly. She placed her hands on top of his before turning her head to kiss him. The kiss was love, fear, joy and every other possible emotion. She knew that he would always be there for her and felt safe in his arms. Turning fully toward him, she lifted her shirt and placed his had directly on her belly. Feeling where she held his child was beautiful to him, and he just wanted to be with her.

He lifted her shirt the rest of the way, revealing her swollen breasts. He quickly removed her bra and began kissing her neck and down to her breasts. She practically ripped off his shirt and felt his muscular back as he caressed her front. He lifted her up and onto the bed before kissing town to the waist of his sweats she was wearing. In an instant, they joined the rest of their clothes on the floor. He began feeling her through her panties and they quickly became wet.

He slipped his hand inside and massaged her before she helped him remove her panties. Unable to wait any longer, she reached inside his boxers and felt his length. Already erect, her hands made him want her even more. His pants and boxers flew off as she guided him to her opening. He was rapidly inside of her and they were becoming one.

As he once told her, sex is nothing without love. Making love was two people breaking the laws of physics and becoming one. Only now did she believe that theory.


	2. Genesis

**_So this is a flashback to a particular life-changing event in "The Hole in the Heart" Thank you for the reviews of Chapter 1! Warning: this chapter is smutty, but hopefully tastefully smutty. Enjoy!_**

She was lying in his arms, the one place that she felt the safest. He had one arm protectively around her shoulder, the other rested on her enlarged stomach. Her head was relaxed upon his bare chest and she couldn't be more gratified. They were both naked and vulnerably exposed to each other after just having made love in their own beautiful way. She lied there awake, he asleep; and remembered a similar picture months ago.

***_FLASHBACK*_**

****Vincent died. He was there in front of her; healthy, speaking, functioning, then he died. She knew as well as anyone that people die, but Vincent? He was someone she knew and liked and he was gone in 34 seconds. The man she is lying with could die also, without her having her chance to tell him how she feels. He is willing to wait for her, but what if he can't? She couldn't bear the thought of losing him before loving him. He is with her now, but he wouldn't be forever. Was she ready to accept his love? Could she live if she waited too long? Now was her chance.

He stroked her shoulder as he whispered silently to her that everything would be okay. She made up her mind and put her lips to his. The kiss wasn't seductive or even sensual, just her telling him she was ready. He broke the kiss to look at her; making sure she meant what she had implied. He knew that if he went further than she was ready, she would never love him again. As if she could read his thoughts, she whispered "yes, I'm ready."

They just lied there together kissing, each kiss more and more passionate than before. It had to be her to move forward, and soon it was. She took his hand and placed it under her sweatshirt and placed it on her breast. He lost his breath at the sudden connection. She wasn't the skinny little blond chick he was used to. Her full breast was unfamiliar to him, and yet it felt entirely flawless. He looked up at her with admiration, secretly hinting he wanted more. She heard him and pulled off her sweatshirt completely.

He had known her for over seven years and yet seeing her naked like this for the first time was too much. She was beautiful and real. That was the special part about her. He knew she wasn't perfect, and he loved that about her. She was a real woman; smart, strong, confident, and unknowingly dependent upon love. He just admired her before she lifted her lips to his once again. This kiss was unlike any other they had shared. This was their first kiss of true love, in every aspect of the word.

He helped her remove his shirt and it was her turn to admire him; not for his remarkable physicality which she had always appreciated, but for his imperfections. Every scar told a story of the brave and honorable man that he was. When she found one particular scar, she lost control. She burst into tears below him and he just laid down to hold her. She told him how that scar of the bullet he took for her proved how exposed he was and confessed to him her earlier thoughts. He only held her and told her that that night, he was hers. That they would face tomorrow when it came, and that she wouldn't have regrets because she had that night at least.

She heard him loud and clear and rolled on top of him. After kissing him deeply again, she slid down to his waist. She hesitated before pulling off his boxers and revealing his erection. She had only ever seen him naked once before but his physicality never failed to astound her. She held his length for only a moment before he sat up and turned to lay her down beneath him.

The only thing between them now was his sweats she was wearing and her simple blue panties. He looked up at her before removing them, as if to check that she was still okay with what was about to happen. She nodded and said "I'm ready," as he quickly slid them down her legs. She lay entirely naked before him for the first time. Neither could believe that this was finally happening, but both had wanted it more than anything.

He reached down to find her opening, but something stopped him. How would she feel about this tomorrow? In a week? When thinking clearly? He couldn't risk rejection again. He just couldn't do it.

But, Brennan had thought about it and made up her mind. She was ready and needed him to know that. Suddenly she reached down to guide him in. That was it for him. He heard her message and let go.

They were passionate and tender as they explored each other on an unfamiliar intimate level. For the first time, they were one.

**_*End of Flashback*_**

So here she is again, lying in his arms like she had before. Then, she was scared about losing him after Vincent and he was there for her. When she revealed to him that both of their lives would be changing rapidly, he was there for her. Now, as she is developing their child and scared about the unknown future, he is here for her, as he always will be. That, to her, is love.


End file.
